darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Combat
It’s combat. In space! And there’s a lot of it in Star Wars so if you don’t want to be reduced to a floating hunk of slag out there in the dark chasm between stars, you may want to know what it is you’re doing before you strap-in, hotshot. By definition, space combat involves two or more ships trying to destroy each other. There’s also the option for a ship to attack defenseless ground troops. Initating Combat When you first enter a room with a ship, type <+turn>. You’ll see the following: Current turn order for (location): 1. Ship A 2. Ship B 3. Ship C (etc…) If there is only one ship on that list (yours) then keep moving as whoever is on that ship is offline. It is considered very poor form to attack someone who is offline. If the ship is somewhere it really shouldn’t be (ex: a warship is parked within enemy territory) then contact a staffer about having the ship moved but do not fire upon unoccupied ships. If there are multiple ships there, congratulations! You have the potential for space RP. If you have hostile intent, go ahead and type <+guard> as this will prevent your enemy from leaving right away as they will need to <+navigate> in order to <+hyperjump> away. They may have already done <+guard> when they took their position in the room to keep you from running. There are two different commands for RPing in space. There is <+ship (words)> that works just like <:> for emotes. For example, putting in: +ship is a dead sexy snubfighter. Yes it is. Gets you: SPACE - Somewhere: Ship is a dead sexy snubfighter. Yes it is. Then there is the <+comsys> system. People commonly use <+comsys/broadcast> to hail unidentified vessels as all ships and people, regardless of their frequency, will hear the message. For example: +comsys/broadcast Results in: COMSYS: (all channels) Grimolf says, "Test" Now, after you’ve posed in and exchanged com-chatter (firing on a ship without hailing it first unless you absolutely know ICly that it is an enemy vessel is also in poor form), the battle begins. Also, if you ever want to communicate OOC with the other people in space, make sure you use <+os>. only works for the room you are in on your ship while <+os> works with all ships in a space room. Order of Battle Check <+turn> again. This is the order that ships will be acting in. On your turn, you can take several different actions. They are briefly outlined below: +block – This command keeps ships from fleeing the scene through the selected flight path. +bombard – This command will attack ground targets with ship-borne weapons. +cover – This command will shield ground targets from a +bombard by using your ship to take the damage instead. +dock – This command allows smaller vessels to dock within larger ones. +hyperjump – This command allows inter-system transportation. +ion – This command attacks the target with ion cannons. +laser – This command attacks the target with lasers. +missile – This command attacks the target with missiles. +navigate – Do this before trying to +hyperjump. +repair – This command allows minor repairs in the heat of battle but you have to have the proper supplies. +run – This command attempts to bypass a <+block>ed flight path. You typically want a smaller and faster ship than the blockading one. +torpedo – This command attacks the target with torpedos. +tractor – This command attempts to drag a small, slow ship into a ship’s docking bay. +turbolaser – This command attacks the target with turbolasers. +unblock – This command allows ships to pass through a previously <+block>ed flight path +wait – This command lets you skip your turn. You can also use <+ship> and <+squadron> to check on the status of your ship and squadron at any time. <+scan (ship)> allows you to check on the status of other ships. Try to have an idea of what you want to do before your +turn comes up to keep things flowing. When your +turn comes up, use +ship to react to what’s happened around you and set-up your next action. This is important: You don’t pose hitting a ship with your lasers (for example). You pose shooting at the ship and then you enter <+laser> and the game determines what happens. Here it is in practice: Ship A’s turn +ship brings it’s turbolasers to bear upon Ship A as it’s shields absorb the laser barrage. +turbolaser Ship B Ship B’s turn +ship and it’s wingmates deftly dodge the barrage from Ship B and then turn to make another pass with a flurry of missiles streaking forth from their nosecones! +missile Ship B Comsys There’s no air in space so ships communicate to one another via the <+comsys>. Most coms are audio-only and are akin to walkie-talkies that can reach anywhere on the planet or farther. There are some models, however, that have video capability via a holovid. Frequency and Range To use a comsys, you first need to tune it to the appropriate frequency between 0 and 999999999999. 0 is the frequency for public chatter. The rest of the numbers are for establishing “private” frequencies between yourself and your allies. Once you’ve figured out what frequency you want to use, you tune your comsys with the following commands: <+comsys/frequency (#)> will tune your personal (the one in your +inv) comlink. <+comsys/frequency here=(#)> will tune the comsys of the room you’re in (typically a ship). You can also limit just how far your messages go. The command for that is: <+comsys/range here=(value)> will limit your broadcasts to the specified range: room-only (for super-secret conversations with… the man standing next to you?), nearby (multiple rooms), regional (a city or section of space), planetary (all the rooms on the dirtball), system-wide (everything not separated by a +hyperjump), galactic (everything on the +map). Plain ol’ <+comsys/range> will restore your comsys to it’s default maximum range. Transmission Now here’s the fun part! First, make sure your comsys is on. Do that with <+comsys/on> for your personal comlink and <+comsys/on here> for your ship. Conversely, you can use <+comsys/off> when you want some silence. Then you can use <+comsys/scan> to see who is on what frequency and how close they are to you. A * next to their range indicates that the comsys in question can reply to you. Anyone else is defenseless against your spam! There’s a few different ways for you to share your words with the galaxy: +comsys/transmit - This command sends your message only to ships and people who have tuned their comsys to your frequency. Use this for semi-private conversations such as coordinating trade routes, military maneuvers, etc. It looks like this: COMSYS: Grimolf says, "What do you mean I can’t shoot it?" +comsys/broadcast – This command sends your message to each and every ship within range, regardless of frequency. This is primarily used to hail unidentified vessels to make sure they get the message or to scream insults at enemy ships. You can also use it for distress calls and other messages that everyone should hear. It looks like this: COMSYS: (all channels) Grimolf says, "Unidentified vessel, halt!" +comsys/speak (name)=(words) – This is your IC page. It sends a message to a single person. Use it for those really private conversations. Like talking smack about your wing commander with the other pilots. It looks like this: COMSYS: (single channel) Grimolf says, "The Captain is really getting on my nerves…" It’s also worth noting that <:> and <;> work with +comsys for emotes if you have an audio-visual holovid unit. There is one other thing you may want to do. You can set what your voice sounds like when you transmit using the <+comsys/voice (adjective)> command. Just replace (adjective) with up to three of the following: soft, gentle, sweet, calm, smooth, cool, syrupy, oily, gurgling, croaking, rasping, deep, high-pitched, rough, loud, harsh, childish, young, old, decrepit For example, <+comsys/voice soft> results in other people hearing (depending on your gender): COMSYS: A soft female voice says, “Awww!” Interdiction Comsys messages are “private” because it is possible to intercept them through appropriate use of the skill. Remember all of those “Unknowns” who were “Out of frequency” when you used <+comsys/scan>? This is for them. <+comsys/hack (name)> - This command will give you a range of frequencies that your target may be in and then you have to manually tune your comsys to each frequency and check. This way you can listen in on the conversations of other people. For example, if you <+comsys/hack Joe> you might get a range of 320-340. You would then have to use <+comsys/frequency (320… 321… 322… etc)> until you found the one that he was on. The downside to this is, besides being tedious, is that Joe can use <+comsys/scan> to see that you’re on his frequency. <+comsys/jam (name)> - This command changes the target’s frequency to a random one. Your frequency is changed to the same one. It’s harder but it also guarantees that Joe won’t be talking to his friends. You have to have a comsys of equal or greater power (range) than who you are trying to <+comsys/jam>. For example, a ship with a system-wide comsys can <+comsys/jam> another ship with a system-wide comsys or a person with a planetary comsys but cannot jam a planet with a galactic comsys. Flight and Hyperjumps Flying is easy. You just need to use <+fly (exit name)> to head in that direction. As long as a ship isn’t <+block>ing that exit, you can use it. If a ship is then you need to either blow that ship up or use <+run> to try and slip by. Hyperjumps are more difficult. First of all, your ship needs to have a hyperdrive installed. You can check this with <+ship> but most ships will have one. Then you need to figure out where you want to go. <+look> to see if you are in a section of space with hyperlanes and which hyperlanes those are. Then you use the <+map> to see which systems are adjacent to yours. Systems that you can hyperjump to will have a line drawn to them and you can reach those systems using the hyperlanes listed when you <+look>ed. You then have to use <+map (hyperlane abbreviation) to see which route will take you where. Unfortunately, this requires trial and error or a really good memory. You will have to manually check each hyperlane using <+map (hyperlane abbreviation)> until you find the right one. Remember: Only the abbreviations work. Do not use full hyperlane names. Note: Rooms will say “Core Artery” but you need to use “CO” for “Core Circuit” to use <+map>. Then you’ll use “CA” for the actual <+hyperjump>. Once you’ve found out which lane you want to use you need to determine if you are going or to reach your destination. If your color is turned on, you can use the color-coding to determine direction. Finally, use <+hyperjump (hyperlane abbreviation + F/B)> to defy physics and achieve faster-than-light travel! Remember: Again, use abbreviations. Not full words. In this case, you need to use “F” for “forward” and “b” for “back”. Here’s a working example: I’m in the Bothan system and want to travel. <+look> shows me that I can take the Bothawui Gauntlet, Core Artery, or Deadman’s Drive. <+map BG> shows me that the Bothawui Gauntlet runs through Bothan, Vanix, Sienar, Yidri, Alderaan, Kuat, and Coruscant in that order (counter-clockwise). <+hyperjump BGF> will take me to Vanix. <+hyperjump BGB> will take me to Coruscant. Maintenance and Upgrades If you’re engaging in space combat, you’re ship is going to be damaged at some point. There are various commands to rectify this situation and to make improvements to your starfighter to keep it from happening again. Hopefully. +recharge – This commands restores a portion of your damaged deflector shields. Your ship needs to have been completely stationary for about 45minutes before you can use this command. Note: In order to <+recharge> wingmates’ shields, you have to first <+squadron/disband> then board each ship and <+recharge>. Then you can <+squadron/form>. +repair – This command restores your ship’s hull health. You need proper supplies. +reset – This command completely restores your ships system health from ion cannon damage. The downside is that you’re completely immobile for an hour. +upgrade – This allows you to upgrade one of your ship’s components. Suitable component types are: Speed – Go faster (used for attacking, dodging, and <+run>) – Drive Units Armor – Increases maximum hull health – Hull Plates Cargo – Increases maximum cargo space (for armies, missiles/torpedoes, random items) – Cargo Hooks Docking – Increases hangar capacity (for fighters, shuttles, etc. in capital ships)- Docking magnets Hyperdrive – Installs a hyperdrive Lasers- Increases quantity and/or strength of lasers Missiles – Increases quantity of missile tubes – missile tube Shields – Increases maximum shield health Systems – Increases maximum system health – systems disks Torpedoes – Increases quantity of torpedo tubes – torpedo tube Tractors – Increases strength of tractor beam – tractor unit Turbolasers – Increases quantity and/or strength of turbolaser batteries Weapons There are six different types of ship-borne weapons and each has it’s own strengths and weaknesses. Ion Cannons Ion cannons are weak but unique weapon system. They don’t damage a ship’s armor but disables it’s on-board systems (they can’t fire or move) so that you can seize or board an in-tact ship. Deflector shields render ion cannons useless, however, so a ship’s shields will first need to be knocked offline with more conventional weaponry such as lasers. +ion (target) – Shoots a target with all of your ion cannons Lasers Lasers are the standard weapon of snubfighters and numerous shuttles and freighters carry a few lasers for protection. Lasers are individually weak (which is why all fighters carry at least two) but are free to run as they use the ship’s on-board power supply. Use lasers as part of a squadron-based attack for maximum effect. +laser (target) – Shoot said target with your lasers. Missiles Missiles sacrifice some of the raw power of torpedoes’ in exchange for speed, maneuverability, and acceleration. They don’t do as much damage but they are much more likely to hit fast fighters and bombers. Missiles are expensive and should be used sparingly (when your commanding officer tells you to). +missile (vessel) – Launches as many missiles as you have launchers at the target. +missile (vessel)=(#) – Launches # missiles per ship at the target. +missile (vessel1, vessel2, vessel3… etc) – Larger ships can target multiple vessels at once and will evenly split the number of fired missiles (either the maximum or the amount specified) between individual targets. Torpedoes Powerful but slow moving. Torpedoes, when they are available, tend to be the weapon of choice for attacking slow moving cruisers. Torpedoes are expensive and should be used sparingly (when your commanding officer tells you to). +torpedo (target) – Launches as many torpedoes as you have tubes at the target. +torpedo (target)=(#) – Launches # missiles per ship at the target. +torpedo (target1, target2, target3… etc) – Larger ships can target multiple vessels at once and will evenly split the number of fired missiles (either the maximum or the amount specified) between individual targets. Tractor Beam While not a weapon, tractor beams have their uses. Larger capital ships can attempt to capture smaller, slower vessels with tractor beams and draw them into the hangar bays. Once you’ve successfully <+tractor>ed a ship, you’ll want to make sure you <+lock> it to keep your prize from escaping. The faster the ship you are attempting to tractor the lower its success rate will be. +tractor (target) – Use your tractor beams to capture a vessel. Turbolasers Turbolasers are the same as lasers except that they are bigger, badder, and command more respect. Due to their heavy power costs, you’ll only find turbolasers on capital ships where they are used to devastating effect on all manners of vessels. Even then, this is less due to the power of the individual turbolaser battery but to employing multiple weapons at once to shred fighters and tear off heavy armor. +turbolaser (target) – Fires all of your turbolaser batteries at one target +turbolaser (target1, targer2, target3… etc) – Splits your fire evenly between multiple targets (up to as many targets as you have batteries). Squadrons Single starfighters are good for little more than dogfights and ferrying individual characters around. If you want to go to war, you need a squadron of six starfighters. You could have as few as two starfighters but your enemy will be forming squadrons of six so you should too unless you like being outgunned. First, make sure you have <+control> of every individual ship in your squadron. Then sit in the lead ship and use <+squadron/form (ship1, ship2… ship5)> to form a squadron. The other ships are now slaved to the lead ship and will do whatever it is the lead ship does. +squadron/add (ship) – This command adds a new wingman. Useful for replacing destroyed fighters. +squadron/remove (ship) – This command removes a wingman. Useful for sloughing off damaged ships. +squadron/disband – This command dissolves the entire squadron. Useful for when you want form a brand new squadron or when you need to recharge shields. Types of Ships There are many, many different kinds of ships out there but certain ships share certain characteristics that allow them to be divided into different groups. Any spacer should have at least a rudimentary understanding of what kind of ships can be found on the hyperlanes. After all, any pilot who doesn't know when to fight and when to run is destined to have a short, fiery career. Atmospheric These microfighters and snubfighters are not sealed for space travel and can only be used in the airspace over worlds. Their duties range from pleasure vehicle to patrol vehicle to heavy support craft for ground troops. Interceptors Interceptors are snubfighters that exist solely to destroy other fighters before they can harass the capital ships in their charge. As such, they focus on speed and maneuverability in order to chase down slower ships and destroy. However, this means that interceptors possess neither the armor nor weapons that the heavier fighter/bombers and bombers carry. While this leaves interceptors vulnerable to attack, a skilled pilot can outmaneuver slower ships’ attempts to shoot him down. Microfighters Microfighters are throw-away vessels that swarm out of capital ships to attack opposing forces en masse. They lack any form of hyperdrive and rely upon the mothership for transport to the battleground. There they hope to destroy other ships through sheer force of numbers as their utter lack of shields and thin-to-nonexistent plating offer no protection against enemy fire and each pod carries two laser cannons at most. Bombers Bombers are heavy snubfighters that are well-suited to bombing runs (hence the name) on capital ships or ground targets as they carry both the weapons to do the job and the plating to absorb a few hits. Unfortunately, these same weapons and armor make bombers slow and they are the favorite prey of interceptors. Fighter/Bombers These snubfighters ride the fence between being interceptors and bombers. They are more heavily armed than interceptors and can make strikes against capital ships but must rely on their speed and maneuverability to survive the encounter, unlike bombers, as they lack serious armor or shields. Freighters/Shuttles These ships are the work horses of space. They are all slow and often possess little more armor, shields, and weaponry than what is required to repel a half-hearted attempt at piracy. Instead, these craft are designed for hauling prodigious amounts of people and goods for profit. Gunships These are mobile weapons platforms. They are slow, heavy but boast a disgustingly large amount of weaponry. Due to the fact that they are both too slow to outmaneuver their enemy yet lack sufficient plating, gunships rely on the protection of other ships and serve primarily in a support role. Capital Ships Capital ships are the kings of space. They are the largest ships in the galaxy and possess an array of weaponry that is illegal for non-government entities to possess that often consists of multiple turbolaser batteries, missile launchers, torpedo tubes, ion cannons, tractor beams… They are also heavily armored and boast powerful shields and wide-reaching communication systems. However, for all of their strengths, all capital ships are plagued by slow speed and poor maneuverability that means that they can be swarmed by the smaller, faster fighters. For this reason, all capital ships possess a hangar of some sorts. Smaller ships have enough room for a shuttle and scout or two while the largest ships boast multiple fighter squadrons with room to spare for the seized freighter or three. Space Stations These massive constructs sit in orbit in strategic locations to defend planets, support fleets, control trade and the like. They are capable of extremely slow flight and possess a hyperdrive to get them to their final location where they are deployed (+station) and rendered immobile. At all times, a space station is highly vulnerable and depends upon the ships it harbors to protect it. Category:Combat Category:Space System